wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Daelin Proudmoore
Admiral Daelin Proudmoore was the "Lord Admiral" and king of Kul Tiras. As "Grand Admiral" of the Alliance, he was the supreme commander of the naval forces of the Alliance during the Second War. He was a staunch enemy of the Horde, refusing to believe that it could ever change its ways - he greatly hated the orcs and would have been more than willing to see them all dead. Eventually he was consumed by his own hatred, killed by the Horde led by Rexxar. Biography Proudmoore led the island nation of Kul Tiras in the Second War, and it was Kul Tiras who funded much of the armada of the Alliance. After the First War, orcs began to attack coastal settlements in Kul Tiras and the surrounding shores of Lordaeron and Khaz Modan. And with his longtime friend Anduin Lothar at his side, Proudmoore wouldn’t back down from a fight. Pronounced Lord of all the Alliance’s mighty fleets, Proudmoore led the naval assault on the orcs, destroying their forces on land, sea, and air, while managing the oil refineries in Stratholme, which provided the main node of resources for the navy. Proudmoore stayed beside King Terenas through the political turmoil that followed the Second War, even when he opted to have the orcs put into internment camps. His daughter, Jaina, became involved with Terenas' son, Arthas, but their affair was ended when she chose to focus on her studies of magic. Proudmoore also had a second daughter outside of his marriage when he had an affair with an elven sorceress named Kilnar Goldensword. The daughter, Finnall, was not made publicly known. He lost his eldest son, Derek, and everyone on board the six ships of the Third Fleet when they were attacked by dragons. Service in the Wars Proudmoore remained a close ally of Lordaeron for many years, with Jaina studying in Dalaran under Antonidas himself. He was crushed and horrified to hear the news that Lordaeron was destroyed by the demonic invasion. When he searched Lordaeron for survivors, he found nothing but legions of undead, and few survivors. Grand Admiral Proudmoore is one of the people responsible for the breakdown of Horde-Alliance relations after the fall of the Burning Legion. In the aftermath of the Third War , Daelin and his fleet were sent to Kalimdor to search for survivors after Lordaeron fell to the Scourge. Though his daughter, Jaina Proudmoore, managed to earn Warchief Thrall's trust, Daelin felt that he had to crush the Horde before they gained a foothold in this "new land" and became too powerful to defeat. He began raiding the coast and assaulting the orcish settlement, but when they began to fight back, he withdrew and retreated to the island citadel of Theramore which he discovered Jaina had established. When he arrived, he was overjoyed to find her alive, but found her keeping some strange company: Rexxar the Mok'Nathal, Rokhan the Darkspear troll and Chen Stormstout, all allies of the Horde, were with her. Proudmoore immediately demanded that they all be arrested, but Jaina retreated and helped Rexxar and his friends escape. Unwilling to allow Jaina any explanation, Proudmoore usurped control over Theramore and used it as the staging ground for his newest campaign to have his vengeance on the orcs, but he was beaten back by their numerous allies, and was forced to retreat back to Theramore. But Thrall and Rexxar knew that Proudmoore would not stop harassing their people while he still drew breath. They laid siege to Theramore and battled their way to his keep, where Rexxar squared off against the Admiral himself. After an arduous battle, Daelin Proudmoore, victim of his own hatred, was slew by Rexxar. Rexxar told Jaina that "he was a proud warrior" and to "remember him as such". Admiral Proudmoore was succeeded as head of the Proudmoore family by his children, Jaina and Tandred. Proudmoore's second-in-command, Lieutenant Benedict, took command of Tiragarde Keep in Durotar to maintain a human presence in orcish lands, and Lieutenant Alverold continues his exploratory mission. Stormwind City Heroes Tribute Quotes "No, your kind will never change. And I will never stop fighting you!" "Death to the Blackbloods!" "For Sir Lothar!" Category:Deceased characters Category:Game characters Category:Lore characters Category:Humans Category:Major characters